Forever Isn't Enough
by ToLiveBeyondTheStars
Summary: A short collection of Cargan one-shots.
1. Forever Isn't Enough

_**Forever Isn't Enough**_

A clatter of pans and other utensils caused an alarmed Logan to come running out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He spotted just the top of a head, but he knew immediately that the head belonged to none other than his boyfriend, Carlos. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. The Latino turned and just smiled sheepishly up at the brunet. "Hey, Logie.."

"Carlos, what on earth are you doing in here?" Logan's hands made their way to his hips, standing there much like a scolding mother.

Said boy ducked his head slightly, and picked up the remaining pots off the floor. He stood and placed them on the counter before turning back to Logan. "I was just trying to bake you some cookies.."

With one look around the kitchen, Logan could see the real mess that Carlos had created. It looked as though a flour bomb had gone off all over the counters and stove top. "As sweet as the thought was babe, maybe this wasn't your smartest idea."

"I know.." He pulled a piece of paper from off the counter and handed it to Logan. "These were what I was going to make you.. I had this whole plan formed in my head of how to give them to you. And it was going to be really romantic. Just like you like it. But I just manage to screw up everything. And I don't even know why you're dating me in the first place-"

The first thing on the sheet was a picture of pretty iced cookies with different designs on them. Some had hearts and some had phrases. He looked down and noticed one had the phrase 'I love you' written on it in a different color icing. "You were making these exact cookies?" Logan cut off the rest of Carlos' ramblings and looked up at the Latino slowly.

Carlos nodded wordlessly, not really able to say the words for himself, before he felt Logan grip onto the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss, the paper falling to the floor forgotten. After their lungs were screaming for oxygen, Logan pulled away and rested his forehead against the Latino's. "I love you too."

The smile that came across Carlos' lips made Logan's brighten itself, and just like that he was kissing Logan once more, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulling him close. He managed to whisper out against the smart boy's lips, "I do. I love you so much, Logan," before the kiss resumed.

Logan couldn't help but smile against the other's lips, knowing that the long months of waiting for Carlos to get the courage to say those words was finally over.


	2. From Disaster Comes Good Things

_**From Disaster Comes Good Things**_

A clatter of pans and other utensils caused an alarmed Logan to come running out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He spotted just the top of a head, but he knew immediately that the head belonged to none other than his boyfriend, Carlos. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. The Latino turned and just smiled sheepishly up at the brunet. "Hey, Logie.."

"Carlos, what on earth are you doing in here?" Logan's hands made their way to his hips, standing there much like a scolding mother.

Said boy ducked his head slightly, and picked up the remaining pots off the floor. He stood and placed them on the counter before turning back to Logan. "I was just trying to bake you some cookies.."

With one look around the kitchen, Logan could see the real mess that Carlos had created. It looked as though a flour bomb had gone off all over the counters and stove top. "As sweet as the thought was babe, maybe this wasn't your smartest idea."

"I know.." He pulled a piece of paper from off the counter and handed it to Logan. "These were what I was going to make you.. I had this whole plan formed in my head of how to give them to you. And it was going to be really romantic. Just like you like it. But I just manage to screw up everything. And I don't even know why you're dating me in the first place-"

The first thing on the sheet was a picture of pretty iced cookies with different designs on them. Some had hearts and some had phrases. He looked down and noticed one had the phrase 'I love you' written on it in a different color icing. "You were making these exact cookies?" Logan cut off the rest of Carlos' ramblings and looked up at the Latino slowly.

Carlos nodded wordlessly, not really able to say the words for himself, before he felt Logan grip onto the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss, the paper falling to the floor forgotten. After their lungs were screaming for oxygen, Logan pulled away and rested his forehead against the Latino's. "I love you too."

The smile that came across Carlos' lips made Logan's brighten itself, and just like that he was kissing Logan once more, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulling him close. He managed to whisper out against the smart boy's lips, "I do. I love you so much, Logan," before the kiss resumed.

Logan couldn't help but smile against the other's lips, knowing that the long months of waiting for Carlos to get the courage to say those words was finally over.


	3. Perfection

_**Perfection**_

Three o'clock in the morning. Logan had just came home from his intern job at St. Vincent Medical Center, and he was officially wasted. Five hours of paperwork, plus job shadowing the attending physician during a major surgery, was enough to exhaust anybody.

He quietly slipped through the door of his bedroom, and made his way to the dresser to change into proper nighttime attire, stripping out of his clothes along the way. Once his teeth were finally brushed, he crawled into bed and under the covers. As quiet as he had tried to be, he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist, followed by a sleep-ridden mumble. "You're home.."

"I didn't mean to wake you." The brunet turned in his husband's arms and nestled his head in the crook of his neck.

Carlos' arms tightened around the other man's smaller frame. "You didn't. I wasn't really sleeping. Was waiting for you to come home."

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at the half-asleep state the Latino was in. "You shouldn't have done that. You're practically a zombie."

"M'fine babe.." With a roll of his eyes, Logan looked up and saw that Carlos was already drifting off to sleep. "Night, Logie.."

"Sleep well, Carlos." The brunet leaned up and kissed the other's cheek before settling back in his arms for some well-deserved sleep.

Only that didn't last for long as the shrill ring of his phone woke him just twenty minutes after he'd closed his eyes. He groaned as he pulled away from the comforting embrace of his husband, and grabbed his cell from the nightstand. Pressing the button to accept the call, he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

A frantic voice was heard on the other end of the line as the brunet attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Logan! It's Lucy! You and Carlos better get your asses down to the hospital right now! Camille's gone into labor!"

Logan's eyes widened and he reached over to shake his husband awake, before climbing out of bed quickly. "We'll be there as fast as we can." Without waiting for a response, he hung up the call, and dropped the phone on the dresser as he grabbed some clothes for him and Carlos to change into. "Carlos, get up! We're going to have a baby!"

Said man jumped out of bed after hearing the words leave his husband's mouth, taking the clothes Logan offered and getting dressed as fast as possible.

Twenty minutes later, after frantically searching for keys and wallets, the two men were running through the hospital doors, stopping at the front desk with labored breaths. "Can you.. please.. tell us where to find.. the maternity ward?" Logan finally managed to get out.

The nurse behind the desk offered a small smile. "You must be new fathers. Third floor, and to the right. The nurses there will get you where you need to be."

"Thank you!" Carlos was practically dragging Logan to the elevators as he tried to get the words out.

The nurses on the third floor directed them to wait in a waiting room just down the hall. The time seemed to drag on as they sat around and adjusted their legs every few minutes. Eventually, Logan's head found its way onto Carlos' shoulder, his eyes falling shut within a few minutes.

The Latino wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders, keeping him held close. There was no way he was going to sleep now. Not with a baby on the way.

The minutes turned into hours, and Carlos could feel his eyelids getting heavier. What was taking so long? Shouldn't their baby be here by now?

Finally around noon, Lucy came into the waiting room, and sat down in the chair beside Carlos. Logan, who had woken up about an hour ago, looked over expectantly. "Well..?"

She gave them both a tired smile. "Congratulations, guys. You are now the fathers of a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Logan was overwhelmed with joy as he stood up. "I want to see him."

Lucy stood and lead the two men back to the nursery. They peered into the window, in the direction the dark-haired woman pointed, smiling brightly when they saw the bin containing their son. "He's perfect." The brunet clasped his husband's hand, his eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. "He looks just like perfect mix of us."

Carlos squeezed his husband's hand lovingly. "Camille is doing great as well. She is resting finally." He glanced at Lucy, who was looking at the little boy in awe. "And the baby is 7 pounds, 2 ounces, 21 inches long. He is a perfectly healthy baby, with a strong set of lungs."

The grin stretched over Logan's face as he looked at his son. "Jackson." He glanced over at Carlos as soon as he spoke. "I wanna name him Jackson."

If it was even possible, the grin on the genius' face widened even more. "I love it. It's perfect, just like him."


	4. Where Things Belong

_**Where Things Belong**_

"Carlos!" Back in the bedroom of their home, Logan was furiously picking up piles of his husband's clothes. "How many times do I have to ask you to pick your clothes up off the floor?! I don't know which are clean and which are dirty!"

Said mentioned husband came walking back to the room, and leaned against the door frame. "I'd say at least 100 times by now, darling."

A murderous glare was turned on the Latino as Logan stood to his full height. "I am not even playing this game with you right now, Carlos Garcia." The icy tone was enough to send a shiver down the other boy's back. "I have told you time and time again to pick up after yourself. It's not my job to do so."

"Well you married me, didn't you? You kinda signed up for this." A slight smirk crossed his features for a split second.

If it was even possible, Logan's glare intensified. "How dare you say something like that to me?! When we got married, we agreed on equal partnership! Not me cleaning up after a pig who doesn't pull his own weight around here!"

Carlos was beginning to think that screwing with Logan's head tonight was probably not his smartest idea. "Logie, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? You're sorry?!" The brunet threw the clothes he was holding to the floor in anger. "You know what, I'm tired of this! You can do your own laundry from now on. And something else you can do is sleep on the fucking couch! Cause I don't even want to see your sarcastic face right now!"

Not wanting to upset his husband any further, Carlos turned and walked back towards the living room, flinching when he heard the door slam shut. On his way down the hall, he almost ran into Jackson, who had stepped out of his bedroom with a worried look on his face. "Papi, what's wrong? Why's dad yelling, and slamming doors?"

Carlos chewed on his lip. "Your dad's just a little stressed out. Nothing to worry about, hijo." He patted his son on his shoulder as he passed by him.

Jackson was not about to accept that answer as he glanced back down the hall to his parents closed door. However, he didn't want to risk he father yelling at him either. And it was obvious his papi wasn't going to tell him anything more on the matter.

With a sigh, he walked back into his room, and dropped down on his bed. He grabbed his cell phone off his nightstand, and started texting Kayden about the problem, explaining how his fathers' have never fought before and he was scared.

About two hours of comforting words from his boyfriend, Jackson finally accepted that what Kayden said was probably true. His dad was probably just having a bad day and Papi had pushed one too many buttons.

After plugging his phone in to charge for the night, the worried teen, laid back in his bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Jackson rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He climbed out from under his warm covers and made his way out of his bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen in search of food to silence his now growling stomach.

He stopped in his tracks as he walked through the living room and glanced at the couch where his papi was sleeping. A small grin began to over-take his features. It looked like his parents made up after all. He quietly made his way passed them into the kitchen, so he didn't disturb to two men sleeping peacfully in each other's arms. Right where they belonged.


	5. Sometimes You Fall

_**Sometimes You Fall**_

"Jackson! Come down here!" Carlos beamed up to the top of the staircase as his, now 10 year old, son emerged from his room and made his way down to the living room.

His eyes widened as he took in the brand new bike sitting beside the couch. "You got me a bike?" The surprise ceased to subside as he noticed a major feature. The back tire was sans training wheels.

The backed up a few steps. "Try it out, hijo. See what you think."

"I can't ride that, Papi. There's no training wheels. I'll fall." Jackson may have looked like him, but there was no denying he was Logan's son either. The boy was very cautious before he did anything new. And if the chances of him getting hurt were not in his favor, he didn't even blink an eye before he refused to try.

Carlos came over and kneeled in front of his son, placing his hands on the small boy's shoulders. "Listen Jackson, sometimes you're gonna fall, but the only thing you can do when that happens is get right back up and try again."

The little boy nodded his head in understanding, though the nerves tore through his little frame. "Wow, look at you being all wise." Logan walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel before tossing it back on the counter. Carlos only grinned, as the brunet turned his attention back to his son. "He's right, you know. You can't be scared to fall, buddy. You gotta look at a challenge and go for it, big time."

Jackson giggled at his dad's words, remembering the name of his fathers' band. "Like Uncle Kendall says all the time?"

"Exactly." Logan ruffled his son's black hair with a grin. "Now, what do you say we go try this shiny new bike out?"

A large grin came over the boy's face as he felt a new confidence rise within him, and he nodded his head before taking off up the stairs to get his helmet and pads.

Carlos carried the bike outside and into the street after he was completely ready. He patted the seat, grinning when Jackson hopped right on, a little more braver than he was before. "Alright, you ready to give this a shot?"

The boy nodded and placed his hands on the handle bar, getting a feel for the bike as it slightly wobbled beneath him. Having watched many kids learn to ride bikes, Jackson knew that if the parent let go to soon, the bike would fall over, and the kid would get hurt. "Hold the seat and don't let go until I tell you too."

Carlos did as he was told, and grabbed onto the back of the seat, keeping the bike steady. "I won't, buddy."

A grin crossed Logan's features as Jackson started peddling, Carlos doing a mild jog to keep up with him. He couldn't help but think how smart he was, being able to tell his papi exactly what to do. It reminded the brunet of the first time he learned to ride a bike, and how he told his dad to do the same for him.

It wasn't long before Jackson yelling for Carlos to 'let go of the seat'. "It's all you, buddy." The Latino clapped happily, watching his son ride around him in circles a few times.

"Look at me, dad!" Jackson called out with a wide grin on his face. "Papi, I'm doing it!"

Logan walked down the driveway and into the street as Jackson started riding down the road a little ways. He wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and kissed his cheek affectionately.

"He's a lot like you, ya know." Carlos' hand snaked it's way around the brunet's shoulders. "The way he acts, and the way analyzes everything and knows exactly what to do."

A small chuckle passed Logan's lips. "Yeah, but give it a year or two and you won't be able to keep up with him." He turned and met Carlos' eyes as he did the same. "Just like you." He smiled and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss.

"Look's like you were right again." Carlos looked back at Jackson who was heading back towards them. "He was ready for this. He just needed a push."

Logan's lip lifted in his signature half-smirk, before he kissed his husband's cheek again. "When are you going to learn, baby? I'm always right."


	6. Keep Your Cool

_**Keep Your Cool**_

Carlos paced around in the living room of his and Logan's home with his hands practically fused behind his back.

"Sweetheart, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop your incessant pacing. Jackson is fine. He's with Kayden and they're just having dinner." The obviously calmer of the two parents was in the kitchen, cleaning up after their own dinner.

The Latino glanced over at his husband before taking a deep breath. "Logan, you know I love Jame and Kendall, but I don't trust their son with mine. There is something about him that just… It doesn't seem right."

"I think you're over-analyzing things. And isn't that supposed to be my job anyway?" The brunet chuckled a little at his own joke.

"Yeah…" Carlos finally stopped pacing and leaned against the bar of the counter. "But you know how I feel about their relationship."

Logan nodded his head. "I do know. But you have to learn to trust Jackson's judgement. There is obviously something between those two. And I think it's a good thing. Besides." He flashed his husband his best smile. "Who better for our son, than our best friends' son?"

"That's a good point.."

With a grin and a nod, Logan went back to work on the dishes. "I make them from time to time."

Carlos just rolled his eyes at his husband's sarcastic comment, and walked over to the couch, dropping down onto it with a huff. He looked around before grabbing the remote and flipping the television on. As he thumbed through the channels, he let out a soft groan. "Why is there never anything on? We have over 500 channels."

"I couldn't tell yo-"

Logan's sentence was cut off by the sound of voices coming from outside. The door opened, and Jackson's voice became more clear as he cut off his boyfriend from speaking. "-No, I don't wanna here it Kayden! Just go home!"

"Jackson, if you would just listen to me. You're over-reacting. I wasn't doing that." As soon as the sentence finished, a door slammed, effectively cutting off anything else the other boy had to say.

"Just go away, Kayden!" Jackson turned and ran back to his room, ignoring the screams through the door and the worried looks from both his dads.

Carlos shot Logan a look that said, 'I told you so' before getting up and following their son with his husband right on his heels. He knocked lightly on the door, only opening it when he heard a faint voice say something along the lines of 'Just leave me alone.'

"Jackson.." Carlos started as he moved into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened, hijo?"

Through the sniffles and tears, they finally managed to understand what he was trying to say. "K-Kayden.. h-he was flirting with the w-waiter at the rest-.. at d-dinner.. Ri-right in front of m-me too.."

Logan bit his lip, and began rubbing his back. "Oh baby.. I'm so sorry.."

"I'm gonna kill him. I don't care if he's James and Kendall's son. The kid is dead for hurting mi hijo. ¿Dónde está mi arma? Necesitarlo. Él está bajando." Carlos had stood up by this point, and started his pacing around the room again.

Through the haze of his anger, the Latino could hear his husband's voice. "Baby, calm down. This isn't helping anything." True enough, Jackson had only started to cry harder. Logan continued to rub his back and started singing to him softly.

Carlos took a deep breath to help calm himself, and sat back down beside the shorter boy, his soft singing managing to calm him even more.

As he looked down at his son, he saw Jackson's eyes begin to close as soft hiccup-like sobs escape his mouth. "Hijo, it'll work out. You two have something special. Like your dad and me. And everything will be okay."

Said boy nodded his head in understanding, already drifting off completely. He curled up under the covers even more as Logan and Carlos stood up quietly and left the room.  
When the door was shut softly, Logan turned and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips. "Now, that… is how you calm him down."


End file.
